It's Christmas Time !
by kazuhiro-kun
Summary: Bukan hanya di dunia kita... bahkan di dunia lain ada yang namanya Hari Natal. Mari kita Lihat aktivitas yang terjadi di Hari Natal dalam kediaman Fernandes! Christmas Special. Very Very Very bad summary... mind to RnR? Request fanfic...


**It's Christmas Time !  
**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Family**

**.**

**MINNAAAAA! Author kembali dengan fic nya yang aneh dan ga mutu! Akhirnya author berhasil membuat fic request dengan tokoh utama Jellal dan Erza dan bergenre Family! Walau author belum terlelu pasti menyebut fic ini ber-genre family XD. Sebuah fic one-shot yang pendek. Kalau jelek mohon dimaklumi . Don't like don't read... Enjoy!**

**Warning! Warning! :**

**Abal, Gaje, One-shot, pendek bangeeeeeetttt, alur sangat cepat, full of typos**

**.**

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

**.**

Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember. Hari yang sangatlah tidak asing di dunia asli... , maupun di dunia sihir.

Kota Magnolia... Sekarang kota tersebut sudah menjadi kota yang di penuhi dengan berbagai hiasan natal. Mulai dari lampu - lampu sampai pohon natal berdiri di daratan Magnolia.

.

Guild Fairy Tail yang biasanya ramai entah kenapa hari ini sangatlah sepi. Alasannya sudah pasti hanya satu... Hari ini adalah hari natal sehingga Master Makarov menyuruh anak anak tercintanya libur dan beristirahat di rumahnya masing masing.

.

Terlihat di salah satu pojok kota Magnolia ada sebuah rumah yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil sedang mengeluarkan gumpalan gumpalan asap melalui cerobong asap seperti dalam kartun Tom and Jerry. Waktu masih menunjuk pukul 07.00 namun sudah terdengar teriakan teriakan dari dalam rumah.

" PAPAAA! MAMAAA! AYO BANGUUNN! HARI INI HARI NATALL! " teriak seorang anak laki laki bernama Dian dengan umur kira kira 5 tahun.

" Diamlah adikku yang menyebalkan... kau berisik sekali. Bahkan author mungkin belum bangun jam segini ( author : HEEI!)" Kata seorang anak perempuan bernama clerent yang terlihat 3 tahun lebih tua dari adiknya

" Tapi! Tapi! "

" sudah sudah... jangan bertengkar begitu... "

" AAH! Papa! " anak laki laki itu langsung memeluk ayahnya, Jellal

" Pagi pagi begini sudah ribut... Ohayou Clerent, Dian, Jellal. Sarapan kalian sudah siap " Kata seseorang dari dalam dapur

" Ohayou Erza "

" ohayou mama! Ayo kita makan! " kata Dian sambil berlari ke meja makan

" Hari ini kita sarapan apa? " tanya Jellal pada Erza

" Hanya roti pangganng seperti biasa " kata erza tegas

" bisakah kau membuat sesuatu yang berbeda untuk sarapan? Sudah 2 bulan kita makan roti panggang untuk sarapan " kata jellal dengan sweatdrop

" ... baiklah... tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja " Erza langsung ke meja makan dan mengganti sarapannya

.

2 menit kemudian . . .

.

" sarapan kalian sudah jadi " Erza lalu menaruh ke empat piring ke atas meja

"erza... Ini... roti panggang biasa kan ?" kata Jellal sambil sweat drop

" tidak... aku menambahkan sedikit selai... itu berbeda kan? " kata Erza

" ah sudahlah... itadakimasu.. " kata Jellal sambil ber-sweatdrop lagi sambil memasukan Sepotong roti kedalam mulutnya

" itadakimasu... " kata anak anak Jellal mengikuti

.

KRIIINGGGG... KRIIINGGGG... KRRIIINGGG...

.

Bel rumah Jellal berbunyi

" siapa? " Jellal bertanya

" Keluarga Dragneel! " kata seseorang di balik pintu dengan suara anak anak

" masuklah "

" Yo Jellal! "

" Natsu? Tumben kau datang kemari " tanya Erza

" Hai Erza! " kata Lucy

" Om Jellal! Tante Erza! " sapa anak Laki laki di depan Natsu

" hai Tsuna! " kata erza

" oi Tsuna! Ayo bermain bersama kami! " kata Dian

" OSH! "

.

" Tumben datang ke rumah kami " kata Erza sambil memberikan minuman kepada Natsu dan Lucy

" Kan hari ini Natal Erza. Kapan lagi bisa datang ke rumah kalian? " kata Lucy

KRRRIIIINGGG... KRRIIINGGG... KRIIINGGG...

" siapa? " tanya Jellal yang lagi lagi harus mengulangi dialog

" Keluarga Fullbuster! " kata seorang anak perempuan di balik pintu

" Silahkan masuk "

" Paman Gray! Tante Juvia! Aya! " sapa mereka bertiga yang sedang bermain

" Clerent! Dian! Tsuna! Paman Jellal! Tante Erza! Paman Natsu! Tante Lucy! " sapa Aya

" kalian juga datang " sapa erza kepada seluruh keluarga Fullbuster

" Tentu saja! Kan hari ini Natal Erza. Kapan lagi bisa datang ke rumah kalian? " kata Juvia

" alasan kalian sama saja dengan keluarga Dragneel " kata Jellal

.

" OOOHHHH! " teriak Dian tiba tiba

" ada apa Dian?" tanya jellal

" SALJU TELAH TURUUUNN! AYO KITA MAIN SALJU! " teriak Dian

" OSH! "

.

Semua orang di kediaman fernandes bermain salju. Keluarga Dragneel dan Fullbuster bermain perang salju sedangkan keluarga Fernandes membuat boneka salju.

" Muahahahaha! Ini adalah boneka salju terbesar yang pernah kubuat! " kata Dian bangga

" memangnya hanya kau yang buat? Aku juga membantu " kata Clerent

" iya iya... "

.

" Terima seranganku Fullbuster! "

" aku tidak akan kalah! "

" Rasakan ini Aya! "

" Kau pikir aku hanya gadis yang tidak bisa melawan ?! " Aya langsung membuat bola salju Jumbo dan mengenai Tsuna

" TIDAAAAAAKKKKK! " Teriak Tsuna ala shadow master

" hmph. Aku menang! "

.

" Minna! ayo masuk dulu! Ibu membuat minuman untuk kalian! " teriak Dian dari dalam rumahnya

" YEAY! " teriak mereka semua

.

" UAAAAA! enak sekali! " teriak Aya

" siapa dulu yang buat? " kata Dian

" kalau bukan saya yang membuatnya... siapa lagi? " kata Erza mengikuti gaya di sebuah iklan yang sering di lihatnya

" aku bisa! " kata Jellal

" kamu kan cuma bisa bikin telur goreng " jawab erza

" ehehehe... iya ya... " kata Jellal sambil meminum minumannya

Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama sama sampai akhir hari natal

.

Ternyata, bukan hanya di dunia kita saja yang merayakan Hari natal... bahkan di dunia lain pun Hari Natal tetap ada... SELAMAT HARI NATAL SEMUA!

.

**OWARI !**

**What? ending yang sangat tidak memuaskan! sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat tidak bagus! T.T author memang paling lemah dalam membuat ending... Dengan begini... ff yang gaje dan singkat ini telah selesai... Sudah sangat lama ga bikin ff... jelek banget hasilnya... oh ya! Ff ini aku buat dengan pen name XxRedSky-dragneelxX namun... author merasa lebih baik mengganti nama pen namenya dengan kazuhiro agar tidak terlalu meniru... memang... kayaknya author selalu ganti ganti pen name... tapi author janji... author tidak akan mengganti pen name lagi... author akan menggantinya setelah author terima review... terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah menyiapkan jiwa dan raga untuk membaca ff ini... **

**We Wish You A Merry Christmas **

**And A Happy New Year!**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
